


Адреналиновый маньяк

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Что делать, если твоего парня заводят битвы с опасными тварями? Наслаждаться, конечно!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Адреналиновый маньяк

Задыхающийся и прижатый к стене, Тони в который раз думает, что его парень — настоящий адреналиновый маньяк. Как ещё понимать то, что всякий раз, едва заканчивается схватка — с земными ли злодеями, с иномирными ли монстрами, — его затаскивают в ближайший тёмный угол, алчно лапают и устраивают сеанс жаркого, грязного секса. Тони не против, нет. Очень даже «за» и заводится с пол-оборота, а доносящиеся голоса не успевших разойтись товарищей по команде только добавляют острых ощущений, заставляя вздрагивать и покрываться мурашками от каждого прикосновения. Только это не меняет факта, что его парень — Верховный маг Земли Стивен Стрэндж — чёртов извращенец.  
  
Эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться в поцелуй и ещё яростнее прижаться к чужим губам, проникнуть языком глубже в рот, щекоча нёбо и дразня язык.  
  
Он же Тони Старк, в конце концов. Разве смог бы он влюбиться в простого, скучного парня? Чародей, трудоголик, педант, остроумный зануда и сексуальный маньяк — отличный набор качеств. То, что нужно для гения, миллиардера, филантропа и просто Железного человека.  
  
Тони ухмыляется про себя, но тут же охает, когда ладонь Стивена ложится на его пульсирующий пах. В ответ на самодовольное хмыканье наглеца Тони хочется укусить его за губу, но тут давление на его ноющий член усиливается, и все коварные замыслы вылетают из головы на первой космической. Когда сознание немного проясняется, он тянется расстегнуть на Стивене штаны — и получает по рукам.  
  
— Не трогай. Я весь заляпан слизью тех червей, — сипло шепчет тот на ухо, пока сам распускает ремень на брюках Тони.  
  
— А как же ты?  
  
— Позже компенсируешь, — выдыхает Стивен и опускается на колени.  
  
Минет в грязной подворотне за мусорными баками. Тони даже в юности так не отрывался, всегда предпочитая комфортабельные номера отелей или, на худой конец, пустые дальние комнаты просторных домов, где проходили вечеринки. И вот, на старости лет, сподобился…  
  
Пальцы Тони путаются в курчавых волосах Стивена, и ему стоит огромных усилий не стонать — или хотя бы стонать не слишком громко, когда тот, обхватив его член двумя пальцами под головкой, лижет её, обводит языком по кругу, сдвигает кончиком крайнюю плоть, оставляя без внимания всё остальное.  
  
Хочется сжать в ладони собственные яйца — настолько нестерпимо, что он уже почти тянется, просяще скулит, тянет непослушную голову к себе, ближе…  
  
Сжалившись, хоть и не сразу, Стивен сдвигает пальцы к основанию члена, невесомо целует головку, а затем берёт в рот, заглатывая почти до горла, и свободной рукой сгребает в горсть мошонку. Только чудом (и ещё, пожалуй, годами практики) Тони удаётся не спустить в ту же секунду. Но его героической выдержки хватает совсем ненадолго.  
  
Застёгивая ремень, Тони сыто улыбается и напоследок дарит Стивену многообещающий поцелуй.  
  
Вечером он рассчитается.  
  
***  
В следующий раз Стивен распяливает его у стены комнаты, где они складировали останки уничтоженной армии дронов Виктора фон Дума. Запах горячего металла и палёного пластика парадоксальным образом расслабляет, делая из Тони кусок податливой глины в чутких и умелых руках.  
  
Затем Локи — то ли поссорившись с Тором, то ли решив свалить на них грязную работу — выпускает ледяного великана в Йосемитском национальном парке. И пока Мстители размышляют, что делать с поверженной громадиной, Стивен с Тони, как мальчишки, убегают за ближайший холм, падают на пушистую зелёную траву, и Стивен даёт Тони себя оседлать. В самый острый момент до них вдруг доносятся голоса бредущих неподалёку туристов, но те проходят мимо, ничего не заметив. Ещё несколько минут после этого Тони со Стивеном валяются со спущенными штанами и давятся смехом. Взрослые, состоявшиеся в жизни мужчины, да.  
  
После боя с морским чудовищем, которого Тони сразу же окрестил «Ктулху», хотя тот был больше похож на гигантского краба, они со Стивеном яростно целуются и дрочат друг другу, стоя по пояс в воде. В этот раз возможных свидетелей они не боятся: команда улетела, оставив их разбираться с трупом, а случайных прохожих в этой части залива не бывает.  
  
Одолев кучку иномирных оборотней, проникших на приём жены министра обороны, Тони и Стивен самозабвенно трахаются (прямо как во времена юности Тони) на софе в какой-то маленькой пустующей гостиной — общую растрёпанность легко можно будет списать на схватку.  
  
Да, Тони уверен, что его парень — адреналиновый маньяк. Но чёрта с два он имеет что-то против.  
  
***  
Стивен откладывает последний выпуск журнала «Нейрохирургия» на тумбочку, бросает взгляд на часы и понимает, что опять зачитался. Он поворачивает голову и несколько минут с нежностью разглядывает лицо мирно сопящего Тони.  
  
Тони, которого не мучают кошмары.  
  
Когда они только начали проводить вместе целые ночи, а не разбегаться после секса, Стивен часто просыпался от беспокойной возни под боком, сдавленных стонов и даже вскриков. Вскоре он выявил закономерность: сильнее всего кошмары мучали Тони в течение двух-трёх дней после миссий и схваток, — и стал искать средство, чтобы избавить Тони от них. В ход шли массаж, расслабляющие ванны, ароматерапия, спорт, ловцы снов и даже снотворные — от фармакологических до магических. Не помогало ничего.  
  
Как-то раз они, разгорячённые тяжёлым боем, заспорили о том, кто, кого и от чего должен прикрывать. Ссора быстро перетекла в страстное примирение, а ночью Стивен читал, ожидая момента, когда понадобится разбудить и успокоить Тони, — и не дождался.  
  
Проанализировав ситуацию, Стивен нашёл только одно возможное объяснение этому феномену и, чтобы проверить гипотезу, после следующей драки затащил Тони в ближайший закуток, заставил убрать броню и отсосал ему, невзирая на вялые протесты. Той ночью Тони снова спал спокойно.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Стивен отводит прядь со лба Тони, невесомо целует его в висок и укладывается спать, погасив светильник.  
  
Его парень — адреналиновый маньяк. Ну что же, он совсем не против.


End file.
